He Sido Yo
by en yao
Summary: -He sido yo el causante… Talvez no era la mejor frase para iniciar, bueno talvez no la mejor para que se entendiera lo que había pasado en aquel lugar ni para que todos aquellos pares de ojos le vieran, con evidente confusión.


Nota:

Sé que debo actualizar "Sería Suyo" pero esta idea no deja que me concentre en el siguiente capítulo, así que para que me deje tranquila y a gusto trabajando en el capítulo nuevo he decidido sacarme la espinita imaginativa en este corto, este gusanito de idea nació entre barias noches de desvelo un café y un trabajo.

Eun Yao

He Sido Yo

-He sido yo el causante…

Talvez no era la mejor frase para iniciar, bueno talvez no la mejor para que se entendiera lo que había pasado en aquel lugar ni para que todos aquellos pares de ojos le vieran, con evidente confusión.

Evidentemente no retomaría todo lo pasado en ese tiempo, valía con resumirlo para que se entendiera.

Una guerra, amigos y enemigos al mismo tiempo en esa batalla, una familia dividida.

Cuando todo eso acabo, porque no termino de la mejor manera pero ¿Qué guerra terminaba bien? ¿Qué era terminar bien? Para él dependía del contexto de los ojos que lo ven, aunque un bando ganara siempre había alguien dentro de esa perspectiva que pensaba que no, aquellos que perdían a alguien amado, aunque su país ganara. Era incluso peor para el que perdía.

A él en realidad no le gustaban las guerras, nunca le gustaron, para él todos perdían pero siempre había un bando que se encañaba al pensar que se encontraban victoriosos.

Ellos eran un claro ejemplo de ello, más vivo quizás, pues nadie se sintió ganador de nada.

No bastaba decir que luego de todo el teje y maneje que se realizó con tratados y todo, cosa que no le intereso en realidad, llegaron al punto de reunirse de nuevo.

De tratar de ser de nuevo un equipo, no diría familia puesto que todos tenían sus propias heridas, unos de pura tristeza otros de culpa, otros, como él, era un poco más profundo y añejo, doloroso, el asunto.

Al final, después de casi el año de convivencia, lograron llevarse bien, no es que aún no hubiesen ciertos roces pero buscaban superarlos en la medida de lo posible, además, como él se los dijo una vez, nada verdaderamente solido esta hecho de calma absoluta, siempre deben haber estragos para que algo sea sólido. Para que algo sea bueno debe transformarse y pasar por procesos verdaderamente caóticos si lo ven con detenimiento.

Y eso les llevaba al día de hoy

Había salido, como era normal en él, muy temprano en la mañana a seguir esa rutina que, lo admitía, le agradaba.

Respiro sintiéndose en paz mientras subía por el ascensor tarareando una canción que escucho no hace mucho, sonriendo brevemente al recordar de dónde. El caos vino cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

El escenario que encontró le pareció extraño y conocido a la vez, todos estaban divididos mientras dos discutían y los demás buscaban detenerles.

Se acercó a observar aquella escena esperando poder entender que era lo que pasaba, hubiese sido más fácil preguntarle a Nat pero la pelirroja estaba por demás ocupada tratando de separar a aquellos dos.

Observo como aquellos dos se enfrentaban como hace mucho lo hacían, como una vez le contaron que lo hacían antes de limar asperezas.

Escucho detenidamente aquella conversación, si a ese griterío podía llamársele como tal y cuando por fin descifro que pasaba…

-He sido yo el causante…

Sintió la mirada de todos sobre él incluso pudo apreciar la ceja alzada de la viuda en signo de que era la única que había entendido sin más palabras de su parte.

-He sido yo Steve

Y lo que vino después fue un rubio encima de él queriendo molerle a golpes, se defendió por instinto mandándolo a bolar con un golpe de su brazo metálico.

¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de ser la manzana de la discordia entre ese par?

Vio a ese par de ojos castaños asombrados por su acción y preocupados por ambos, por Steve y por él.

Suspiro viendo como el rubio se levantaba, se puso en guardia y ahora era Steve y él los que eran detenidos por los demás.

¿Tony?

Tony seguía parado sin saber que decir o hacer a el actuar de ambos, al parecer no había logrado llegar a su laboratorio esa mañana cuando Steve le abordo, por lo visto no sabía por qué peleaban ni porque anteriormente el rubio le recriminaba.

Ambos azules se encontraron, ambos fieros y fríos, ambos con la misma intención, ambos querían obtener lo mismo.

-me pueden decir que rayos pasa?!

Al fin había hablado aquel castaño genio y ambos pares de azules le miraron, se relajaron, o eso intentaron, soltándose de sus compañeros.

¿Qué fue el detonante de la actitud de Steve?

Fácil, un ramo de flores, un ramo dejado en el taller del genio del grupo, un ramo con dedicatoria pero sin saber quién era el que lo obsequiaba.

¿Por qué la pelea?

Steve seguramente al no saber con quién debía desatar su frustración lo hizo con el que era dueño de aquellas flores que no había ni siquiera visto, Tony Stark.

¿Por qué admitió que él era quien obsequio ese ramo?

Porque le gustaba Tony, y no hablaba de un gustar simple, le gustaba en serio quería una relación seria con el castaño. Claro que sabía de los sentimientos del rubio, era su amigo de décadas y le bastaba con solo darle una mirada rápida para saber todo aquello que el rubio no se atrevía nunca a decir.

Entonces… ¿Por qué cortejaba a Tony si sabía lo que sentía Steve? Porque podía, así de simple, al principio no intento nada, no porque no le gustara Tony si no porque sabía de Steve, porque veía a Tony y sabía que era mutuo.

¿Qué le hizo cambiar de parecer entonces? El mismo Tony, el mismo Steve, el rubio jamás le diría nada a Tony y hacia sufrir al castaño en el proceso. Y Tony, bueno, tanto tiempo pasando juntos en su taller surtió su efecto, no es que al principio tuvieran sus problemas, ellos más que nadie en el equipo las tenían, fueron ellos dos los que más asperezas tuvieron que limar. Pero al final, termino en cierta atracción entre ambos, más en él que en Tony dado que el castaño ya sentía algo por el ídolo de América.

Ambos se acercaron a Tony, este les vio confundido mientras ambos no dejaban esa postura de querer marcar territorio, una en un lenguaje de "aléjate es mío"

Estaba por decirle a Tony que era lo que pasaba cuando la risa de Natasha se hizo en toda la estancia, no es necesario decir que todos la miramos perplejos, ella nunca se reía era casi milagro verla sonreír efímeramente.

La vieron parar de reír y acercarse al castaño y colgarse de su brazo.

-vamos princesa estos dos sacos de esteroides están por explotar

-que?!...

Vieron como la pelirroja se llevaba al castaño mientras les miraba con burla a ambos, los demás seguían congelados en sus lugares sin poder creer o sin entender que sucedía.

Escucho al castaño decir "porque me dices princesa araña" "que les pasa a esos dos" y un "yo te explico" de parte de la rusa antes de perderles de su campo visual.

Dirigió su mirada a Steve y este a él.

El mensaje era claro, una nueva guerra, una entre dos bandos de una sola persona cada uno, ¿la causa? El amor ¿el objetivo? El corazón del genio millonario.

Bastaba decir que no por nada fue el soldado de invierno… Definitivamente no iba a perder.


End file.
